A Midsummer Night's Dream
by nekoanimegirl114
Summary: Four starstruck lovers, one wedding, one magical flower. Lots of crazy angst. I do not own the title or the characters. First Fullmetal Alchemist fic!


**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

_This idea came to me while perusing the pages of this fair Fanfiction site. For those of you who are wondering at the title, yes this was based off of Shakespeare's play and no, all rights to the title go to Shakespeare or Marlowe or whoever else may have been involved. The characters belong to Hiromu Arkawa!_

_For those who know the play, try not to shoot me. Enjoy~!_

_(PS- this takes place sorta AU. Al has his body back but not Ed... I like him with automail so shove it! Flames will only be conquered by Roy Mustang!)_

_!#$%^&*_

Riza looked at herself in the mirror. She had never been the dressy type but as she gazed at the the simple white gown she held up against herself, she couldn't help but smile. She had been engaged to Jean Havoc for a few months now and it was less than a week before their wedding. A knock sounded on the door behind her. Fearing Jean seeing the dress, she quickly shoved it in the closet before answering. "Yes?"

Roy stepped inside and grinned at her. "I can't believe my eyes. To think, the day would ever come when you would be getting married and before me."

She sighed and shook her head at him. "Sir, my wedding isn't for a few more days."

"I know! But I still think you look stunning. You have a faint smile on at all times now and there's this sparkle in your eyes that I haven't seen since before your father-" he paused, his face downcast. "I know you wish he could be here..."

Riza nodded but moved forward and lifted the alchemist's chin. "I do, but I have the next best thing." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, how does it feel to both walk me down the aisle and be the best man?"

Roy chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Honestly, it's terrifying. I always imagined I'd be the one to get married and that I'd have a few years before having to make that walk with anyone else. But since it's you, I have no problem with it." He leaned forward and to kiss her on the forehead when they heard a knock on the door. Both jumped apart, looking somewhat guilty.

"Hey now. We're days away from our wedding and you're fraternizing with my best man?" Jean said with humor in his eyes. Riza sighed when she realized it was just him. "And looking so relaxed! I bet you were thinking, 'Good it's just Havoc,' are you leaving me for another man?" He walked forward and wrapped his arms around his fiancée, his head on her shoulder in a mock possessive stance.

"Jean, I'd never dream of it." Riza tried to turn in the awkward embrace and ended up bumping noses with the blonde man.

"Pfft. Please, spare me the mush." Roy put his hands up and backed towards the door. "I'd say get a room, but I'm in it already. I'll see you guys in a few days, okay?"

"See ya." Jean replied.

"See you then, sir." Riza added.

"Please, Roy is fine." The brunette said over his shoulder as he closed the door. As soon as it clicked closed, he heard Jean mocking him in good humor. _"Please, Roy is fine~"_ Roy shook his head and left the new house the couple had bought. He looked up expecting sun but was dismayed to see dark grayish clouds rolling in. Pulling his coat tighter around himself, he slumped into the driver's seat of his car. Now that his lieutenants were getting married, he had to drive himself around. _'Maybe I can teach my "new" major to drive,'_ he thought with a wicked smirk. As he drove towards central headquarters, he planned out several ways of tormenting his new soldier. He pulled up to the fortress like building as the first drops of rain began to fall.

Climbing the mountain of stairs, he made his way to his, now larger, office. Lieutenant General Mustang. That's what the door plate said as he walked into the outer office. He froze looking around at the desks pushed together where he expected all but one to be empty. _'Where the hell is he now?'_ Roy sighed in frustration. He stomped to his office and threw the door open. The sight that greeted him made him laugh.

Ed was flopped on one of the couches in front of his desk. Said blonde had his feet hanging over the back of the couch, his back on its seat and his head draped over the front. Roy walked forward and placed both hands on his hips, mock glaring at the sleeping soldier. "Major Elric." He got no reply to his annoyance. "Fullmetal!" He said with a little more force but the blonde merely twitched. This was no longer funny. He took a deep breath, spread his feet at shoulder-width to steady himself and cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY!" He shouted. Ed's eyes flew open and with a screech, Ed slid forward, his head meeting the hardwood floor.

"What the f- f..." Ed started but stopped at the look on his superior. "Fantastic weather, huh?"

Roy wasn't amused. "Tell me, MAJOR," emphasis put on the last word. "What were you doing, sleeping upside-down on my couch?"

Ed looked anywhere but at the other alchemist, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Well... _sir_," he spat out the last word. "Sitting normally on the couch wasn't very comfortable so-"

"That's not what I meant."

"Give me a break!" Ed pouted, throwing his hands up as high as he could and turned away. "Isn't it bad enough that I have to wear this butt-ugly uniform but now I have to get up at the same time every morning and be here just to sign crap that I don't understand!" Ed pulled on the yellow rope wrapped around the right shoulder of his uniform and attempted to wrap it around his neck to get the point across. Having achieved his goal of getting his younger brother's body back, Ed attempted for any job other than the military. Unfortunately, his lack of schooling and his long list of 'I hate' didn't leave him with many options. Roy had heard it before: _"I hate milk, I hate kids, I hate tall people, I hate cats, I hate Roy Mustang, I hate the cold, I hate the heat, I hate math, I hate..."_ Roy was sure it went on and on. Ed had nothing left but the military so when he came to Roy for more work, the man had made the blonde become an officer if he wanted to stay a state alchemist.

When Roy tuned back into the present Ed was complaining still and stood leaned against the wall. Not wanting to hear anymore, Roy stalked over towards the young major and slammed his hands on either side of the blonde's head. Although Ed didn't look up, he noticeably tensed. Roy leaned in next to the tanned ear and whispered. "Shut up, get to work, and maybe, you'll finish in time for Hawkeye's wedding. Unless you plan on skipping out on her?"

Ed shivered, not only at the thought of being shot for not showing up at the event but also at the proximity of the man in front of him. Only Al knew of his brother's crush on the Lieutenant General and he planned to keep it that way. Fighting the blush that was rising on his face, he glared indignantly up at Roy. "Get off me, Col- Lt. General Bastard." He shoved the older man away from him and stomped out the door to his desk. With a huff, he plopped down, an aggravated groan escaping him when his uniform skirt came undone. He threw the piece on the floor and began working.

Roy frowned at the disrespect for the other's uniform but made no move to comment. He kept his door open so he could watch the blonde to keep him from falling asleep. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the way Ed chomped on his bottom lip when he became frustrated. After sitting still for several moments, Roy was about to call out to his major when Ed spread out the paperwork and tipped over his writing ink. Roy was about to complain when Ed clapped his hands together and the room glowed bluish-white. When the light settled down, Ed walked in with a satisfied smirk and dropped the entire pile of paperwork on Roy's desk.

"Done? How? And why did you spill ink everywhere!" Roy was clearly frustrated.

Ed laughed. "I transmuted the ink into my signature*. Now the paperwork is done. Bye!" He turned heel and skipped out of the office leaving a dumbstruck Roy staring after him as he grabbed his skirt and left.

Roy smacked his forehead. He wished he had thought of that years ago...

_!#$%^&*_

_Back East:_

Al barely stifled a yawn as he dropped the grocery bags from the market on the kitchen table. He was exhausted and wanted to shower and sleep before he and Winry left for Central tomorrow. He dragged his feet up the stairs of the Rockbell house and knocked on the bathroom door lightly. Hearing nothing, he opened the door.

He met shocked blue eyes. Winry stood before him wrapped in a single pink towel, her skin glittering with water. Her eyes became hooded and she began shaking. "Al-" she whispered angrily.

Al didn't give her the chance to strangle him. He dashed from the bathroom and through her room towards the window. Al jumped over the balcony on the second floor of the house. Behind him, Winry ran through her room, wrench swinging. Poor Al hadn't made it ten feet before the large bar of metal slammed into the back of his head. He landed face down in the dirt, and to make him feel worse, Den came over and nipped at his hair.

"STAY THERE, AL OR ELSE!" Winry screamed running back inside.

Al sat up and rubbed his slightly bleeding head. He glared at the dog holding onto his sleeve and huffed. "You should be on my side, Den." Said dog growled at the younger Elric and tightened his hold on the sleeve to keep him from running.

Winry stormed out, now fully dressed, and picked up her tossed tool. "How many times have I told you to knock before you waltz into the bathroom!"

"But I did knock! You didn't answer!" He held his arms up in defense. "Please, I'm not armor anymore! You might kill me if you hit me again!"

"Al! Winry! Are the two of you packed?" Pinako called from the porch. "Stop playing footsie, you two! Your train leaves for central tomorrow morning! You are not missing this wedding if I have to tape both your mouths!"

The two blondes blushed and looked anywhere but at each other. Winry held out a hand to help Al stand. He took it and brushed off his clothes. Glancing at their entwined hands, the two jumped apart and each walked silently inside to pack.

_!#$%^&*_

**Alright! First chapter is done! **

***This is what I would have done. Why sign every page when you can shape that blob of ink into your signature? Anywho, hope you enjoyed. Reviews get more chapters! The title shall soon be explained~~**


End file.
